What he deserves
by drjohnwatson221b
Summary: Post-Avengers, they have Loki & are trying to get through to him. The only way they can see is through pain. Please read & review, thanks.
1. Clint & Natasha

**I'm too tired to proofread, so sorry if there's a lot of mistakes. Enjoy.**

Loki paced his cell, clenching and unclenching his fists. What's the worst they could do? They were supposedly heroes, they wouldn't hurt him too bad, would they?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXT"Thor paced the room, shaking his head. I don't agree with this. I don't think I can do it." He turned his attention to Steve, his expression pleading. "Steve…"

Steve glanced up to meet Thor's gaze, regretting doing so when he saw the look on the bigger man's face. "Thor, I don't like it either. I'm sorry, but he's too unreasonable. This is the only way we can see to possibly make him understand the severity of what he's done."

All the hopefulness in Thor's expression faded, he looked totally defeated as he gave a small nod. "Alright." He dropped his gaze to the floor. "If this is the only way you all see."

Fury nodded at Thor's consent, turning his attention to Clint and Natasha. "You two will go in first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki's head shot up when he heard footsteps, and he was instantly curious as he watched Clint and Natasha enter the room. He rose to his feet, allowing an easy smirk to cross his features as the cell door closed behind them. "What have you come to do? Have you been sent to tame the beast? To torture me into submission?"

Natasha's expression never wavered as she walked to stand in front of him. "I'm not sure if you're understanding exactly what you've done. Do you know how many lives you've taken? How much property you've destroyed?"

Loki looked her directly in the eyes, a humored expression on his face. "Do you understand exactly how much that I don't care, darling?" he had less than a second to comprehend what was happening before he felt a sharp sting spread across the left side of his face. It took him a moment to realize that the petite redhead had slapped him. He let out a delayed growl and went for her, but his arms were caught before he managed to get to her. He wasn't sure exactly when Clint had come up behind him, but suddenly he felt his knees buckling beneath him. Clint had just forced him down to his knees.

Loki immediately attempted to pull his arms free, realizing what a bad position he was in. He tried to turn to face Clint, intending to spit at him, but was unable to turn his head far enough to do so. He heard the girl coming up in front of him and snapped his head back to face her, giving her the most hateful glare he could manage. She seemed unfazed as she put her hand in his hair, gripping it tightly. She pulled his hair back so that he was forced to look at her.

Loki's façade fell a little as he clenched his jaw, swallowing back the sudden fear that was overtaking him. He hated the fact that Natasha seemed to notice, and he hated the fact that a slight grin crossed her features whenever she did. He closed his eyes tightly as she lifted her hand again, waiting for the blow.

Natasha brought her hand down much harder this time, and Loki's face snapped to the side as her hand made contact with his cheek. She grabbed his chin, forcing his head up. "Look at me. You are going to look at me while you take this punishment. If you're man enough to kill all of those people, then you're man enough to take this punishment. Do you understand me?"

Loki nodded his head slightly, which seemed to satisfy Natasha because she let go of his chin and clenched her fist, raising her hand again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thor turned his face away from the camera feed at this point, unable to watch further. He stood up silently and walked into the other room, leaning his forehead against a wall and closing his eyes. "I'm sorry brother." He mumbled quietly, willing the tears in his eyes to disappear .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki allowed a quiet whimper to escape his lips as Clint's boot made contact with his shoulder blade. He attempted to sit up from his position on the floor but was knocked back down when his arm was kicked out from under him by Natasha. He closed his eyes at that point, pulling his arms around his torso, waiting for it to be over. He almost surprised himself at the yelp that escaped his lips when he felt Natasha grab his hair again, pulling him from his position on the floor. He closed his eyes at the pain, following her hand as best he could to ease it. When he opened his eyes again he found himself back on his knees, Natasha kneeling to be eye level with him. "Loki, listen. I'm sorry it had to be this way. None of us could see any other way to get through to you. This has to stop though. You can't kill people because you feel like it. Do you understand me?"

Loki nodded quickly, unwilling to take another blow. His eyes were wide as he watched her, watching for any sign of her intention to hurt him again.

Natasha let out another sigh, standing up and glancing at Clint, nodding towards the door.

Loki allowed himself to relax when they were gone, leaning his head back against the wall. No sooner had he closed his eyes that he heard more footsteps. His eyes shot open just as Bruce and Steve walked into the cell.

**Please review. It's my first Avengers fanfic, I hope you guys liked it. I'm probably going to continue it, but I really need to know if I need to change anything, so feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks. -Sadie**


	2. Steve & Bruce

**Thank you guys for the follows/favorites/review. I hope you like this chapter as well. There will be more to come, so please follow if you enjoy reading this.**

Loki retreated further into the corner of the room as the two made a move towards him. His eyes wide, he locked eyes with Steve, his expression horrified before he relaxed slightly as he seemed to find words. "Your turn to have your fun with the traitor?"

He flinched back as he saw the so called "captain" approaching him, expecting to be hit. Instead he felt the man take hold of his chin, turning his head so he was forced to look at the man's face. "This isn't for fun. This is to teach you that what you've done was terrible. You remember why you're being punished. You hear?

Loki tore his head away from the man's grip, refusing to look at him anymore. He saw Steve move back over to Bruce out of the corner of his eye, and rested his chin on his knee, pretending they weren't there.

They whispered to each other for a moment before Bruce calmly made his way over to Loki, kneeling down and taking him by the arm to pull him up. Loki watched the man warily as he stood, unsure of what his plan was. He searched Bruce's face for any sign of anger for a moment before Bruce spoke, his voice perfectly even. "Listen, Loki. I'm going to have to ask you to not fight us back. You have to behave, because you don't want us to have to bring Thor in here, do you?

Loki shook his head silently, horrified at the thought. How humiliating would that be if his "big brother" had to come in here and hold him still while the others carried out his punishment? No, he decided it would be better to just comply and do as they asked. Though, as he thought of the impending pain, the thought of his brother in here sounded sort of nice. Thor had held him during punishments before, but not always restraining him. Thor had been allowed to hold Loki in an embrace as the younger prince's lips had been sewn shut once, Loki remembered the way Thor had rocked and shushed him after it was over. Thor had also held Loki's hands during a whipping that Loki had received for some trouble he had caused.

Loki snapped back to the present as Bruce applied pressure to his shoulders, gently pushing him down to his knees. Loki glanced over his shoulder at the doctor, giving him a panicked look before he suddenly felt breathless. He buckled over, grabbing his torso and gasping for air. Steve brought his foot to contact with Loki's ribs again, this time from the side.

Loki allowed a strangled sob to come out as he felt himself pulled back up by the arms from behind by Dr. Banner. He glanced up at Steve, giving him a frantic look as he was approached again. Loki closed his eyes as Steve got closer, trying to stop himself from struggling against Bruce's hold. "Please." He choked out, turning his face to the side, bracing his body.

Steve felt his heart breaking at the sight. Loki was practically begging him to stop. He tried his best to shove the feeling down as he clenched his fist, bringing down a hard blow against the side of Loki's head, which caused the prince to bow his head; the only noise which could be heard in the room was the sniffling coming from the man on his knees.

Steve swallowed hard, feeling horrible about what had just taken place. He nodded to Bruce, which caused the man to release Loki, standing to his feet.

Loki crumpled forward onto the floor, his face hidden by his long, dark hair. Steve and Bruce both mumbled a quiet apology before exiting the cell, leaving Loki alone again.

Loki stayed there for a while before slowly pushing himself up so that he was sitting upright on the floor again. He held a hand over his ribcage as he scooted to the wall, resting his head against the glass. He let out a defeated sigh as he heard the door to his... cage open again.

He glanced up to see who was to punish him next, his mouth going dry and his face paling as he saw the man who had just come in... Thor.


	3. Thor

Loki felt an awful sense of dread wash over him as his brother entered, the cell door closing behind him. Loki could only assume how horribly this would end for him, and felt even more nauseous when he saw Mjolnir, Thor's hammer, in his brother's hand.

He pulled back, pressing his back against the wall firmly from where he sat in the corner. As his brother neared him, he could only think to do one thing; beg.

"Thor, Thor, brother." Loki choked out, finding it difficult to speak with his how dry his mouth was. "Please." The word came out strangled, sounding quite pitiful.

He didn't have to elaborate. They both knew what that 'please' meant. Loki could do nothing but brace his body as his brother came to stand over him. He closed his eyes tightly, too terrified to care as a few tears slipped down his cheeks, falling to the floor. He felt his brother kneel down next to him, and opened his eyes slightly, nearly curious now. He watched in silence as Thor set his hammer down, and felt relief wash over him. At least his brother wasn't planning to use that dreadful thing on him. Loki eyed Mjolnir for a moment before glancing back at his brother, anticipating in silent horror what was to come.

Thor looked over his younger brother, feeling horrible. He looked so scared, as if he was only a child again, afraid of what monsters may come and bring harm to him. As Thor approached his brother, he watched him push himself further back into the wall, looking at Thor as if he was some sort of animal coming to retrieve his prey. As he heard his little brother start speaking, he first felt glad to hear a sound come from his brother, but soon wished he hadn't heard anything. Loki was using a pleading tone as he repeated Thor's name twice before also calling him "brother", after which came a pathetic "please" as he neared the dark haired man. He set his hammer down, kneeling next to his brother. "Loki."

He reached, not missing how his brother's body went rigid as he did so- and carded his hand through the dark hair, trying to gain eye contact with Loki. "Loki?" He repeated again, searching his adopted brother's face.

Loki reluctantly made eye contact with his brother, his body no less tense than when Thor had first come in. _Does he want me to answer him? What will he do if I don't?_

"Yes- yes sir?" Loki asked softly, afraid of provoking his brother if he were to speak too loud or do anything else to displease him. He sat totally still as Thor played with his hair ever so gently.

He was surprised to see tears in his big brother's eyes after he spoke, immediately causing him to regret speaking at all. _Shit, what did I say? I made him mad. No- I've upset him. Why is he upset all of a sudden?_

Loki felt himself ducking away from his brother's soft touch and frantically scrambling to his feet, making his way to another corner as quickly as he could manage. _God, you're such an idiot Loki. What do you think running is going to do? It's going to make him even more mad, that's exactly what it'll do. _He watched in horror as his brother slowly stood up, glancing at him, dumbfounded. "Loki. What are you doing brother? Why do you run from me? Come, stand in front of me."

Loki felt even sicker as the words left the bigger man's mouth. _Stupid, Loki. You shouldn't've run. You're gonna get it now_. He took his time walking to stand in front of his brother, closing his eyes and turning his head to the side to receive the first blow. Loki knew it would hurt, Thor was much bigger, and he had to be angry now. Loki had never been hit out of anger by his brother, and dreaded finding out exactly how it felt.

He felt arms around him suddenly and felt himself pulled close to the blonde's chest. His body went rigid and his immediate reaction was to try and free himself, but he refused himself that option. He wasn't going to run again, that wasn't going to help at all. He let out a soft sob as he felt his older brother's lips press into his hair, completely confused by what was happening. _Why he dragging it out? Does he want me to be able to dread it for a little while before he does it?_

Suddenly realization hit him and he allowed his body to relax slightly._ As long as Thor isn't hurting me, I should try and enjoy the few moments of peace, even if this is meant to throw me off._

Allowing himself to cuddle closer to Thor's chest, he let out a shaky breath. He had to hold himself together as Thor spoke again: "They have turned off the cameras brother. Nobody will see. Nobody is watching."

Loki felt like having a breakdown right then and there as his thoughts raced. _Nobody's watching us. Nobody's going to try and stop him if he gets too rowdy. Nobody's going to see if he decides to kill me. Nobody can help me. He's going to hurt you, Loki. So badly-_

His thoughts were interrupted as the blonde spoke again. "Loki, I won't tell anyone if you cry." Thor put his hands on his brother's arms, pushing his brother back slightly so he could look his brother in the eyes, he lowered his head slightly so that they were eye level. "I know you're hurting. You can cry if you wish. I swear to you to never speak of it to anyone. If you wish to hit something to help your frustration, I am right here, and I will not try and defend myself. You may do as you please to me. Or I will hold you if you wish. I will hold you until you tell me to leave." He lowered his voice at this point. "Loki,**_ it's okay_**."

Loki was only able to stare at his brother in shock, completely speechless. He found himself once again pulled into Thor's embrace, and did not try and stop the first sob that racked his body, which caused his older brother to shush him soothingly, carding his hand through the dark hair again. "I'm not going to hurt you." Thor whispered quietly, pressing another kiss into Loki's hair.

Only then was Loki able to completely relax, after Thor actually spelled it out for him, that had confirmed it._ He's not going to hurt me. He won't hurt me, I'm safe. I'm safe with him._

He felt his brother pull away, which only caused him to let out a desperate whimper, reaching for his big brother like a child.

Thor took Loki's hand immediately, leading him to the wall. "I'm sorry. I thought you might be more comfortable if we sat. I'm not going to leave you unless you ask." He stated softly, allowing his younger brother to practically crawl into his lap. "You're safe." Thor said gently, wrapping his arms around his brother again.

Loki let out a few more pitiful whimpers before going back to full-out sobbing, his body shaking as he clung to Thor. "L-love you." Loki managed to choke out between sobs, causing Thor to smile. "I love you so much Loki." He responded kindly before pulling his brother closer, practically cradling him as he brushed through Loki's soft hair with his hand, beginning to hum softly a lullaby that Loki hadn't heard since he was a child.

They stayed like that for a long while before both falling asleep, Thor holding Loki protectively.

When Tony finally decided to check in on them, he found them that way, the bigger brother holding his little brother, seemingly protecting him from the world. Loki's face was tucked into his brother's arm, his own arms wrapped around Thor, almost clinging.

Tony let out a quiet chuckle at the precious sight before leaving them alone again, unwilling to interrupt such a rare and beautiful scene. He would check back in on them again later.

**Okay, I didn't proofread this one either, and if you're wondering: yes, Tony will be in the next chapter. I adore Thor for how he always protects his little brother, but Loki will always be my favorite. Please review if you liked it, and merry Christmas! I hope you get everything you wanted! **


	4. Tony

Loki woke to find himself still in his brother's arms. He let out a sigh of contentment as he buried his head back into Thor's arms, feeling completely safe with his brother. As he was just about to fall back into unconsciousness, he heard the door to his glass cell slide open once again. His head shot up and his brother began to stir.

Thor opened his eyes, his hold on Loki tightening as he saw the man of iron entering the cell. Thor let out a soft growl as Tony approached. Loki sat up, his body rigid as he turned to look at his brother, his eyes pleading. "Brother-"

Thor pulled Loki from his lap, standing up to be in between the two of them, glaring at Tony. "You will not come near my brother."

Loki scrambled to his feet, his body tense as he watched Tony from behind Thor.

Tony let out a sigh, stopping in his tracks. "Listen blondie, I don't like this anymore than you, but you know what the deal was. We all have to take our turn. And from the looks of things right here, you didn't keep your end of the deal."

Thor turned to glance at his brother for a moment, pure panic written across the younger man's face. "Thor.." Loki tried carefully. "Please.."

Loki shied away as his brother turned to him, almost expecting a blow as he assumed Tony had changed his brother's mind. He allowed Thor to take hold of him, and was almost surprised when his brother pulled him into a hug. "I am sorry brother. I must keep my promise if I am to bring you back to Asgard. Please do not be angry with me." He kept his gaze on Loki for a few moments before speaking again. "Be strong, brother."

Loki watched his brother, shocked into silence as he picked up his hammer and reluctantly exited the cell, a pained look on his face as he brushed past Tony.

Loki's eyes refused to stop watching his brother until he was gone, out of Loki's sight. As the door closed behind Thor, Loki looked at Tony, a look of betrayal on his face. His brother had just left him to be beaten yet another time. Loki kept his gaze locked on Tony until the man took a step forward, causing Loki to turn his face away, retreating into a corner as he felt tears sting his eyes. _Why did you think Thor was going to protect you? You can't trust anyone, Loki._

As Tony got closer, Loki gave up. Allowing himself to crumple to the floor, he hid his face in his arms. Waiting. Waiting for the pain. Or death. That was a beautiful thought, if death would come soon. Trying to keep his breathing even, he listened as Tony's footsteps came closer. When they stopped, Loki's body tensed, ready to be beaten again. He allowed himself to mumble an apology as he waited, as if perhaps that would lessen the extent of what was to come.

Tony knelt next to Loki, placing his left hand on the back of Loki's neck, he brushed his right hand through the tangled mess that was Loki's hair. "Are you giving up already?" He asked, almost gently.

Loki allowed himself to nod as he sniffled, refusing to look up. "Do what you've come for. I beg you not to drag this out." He responded quietly.

Tony took Loki by the shoulders, pulling him up to look at him. "What am I going todo with you?"

Loki lifted his eyes to meet Tony's a hint of confusion clouding his features. "You're going to beat me like the others did, are you stupid?"

Tony raised his eyebrows, lifting his hand in a threatening manner. "Hey. Don't talk to my like that."

Loki turned his face away, letting out a soft whimper as Tony lifted his hand. But it didn't come down hard. It came down softly, to rest in Loki's hair.

Loki opened his eyes again to meet the man's gaze. "I've asked you not to drag it out."

"Maybe I'm not here to beat on you. Did that thought cross your mind?"

Loki's face went from confusion to disgust in an instant. "You wish me to beg?"

"No." Tony put his fingers under Loki's chin, looking him in the eyes. "I won't hurt you."

Before Loki had a chance to respond, Tony's lips were on his. Loki froze for a moment, completely shocked, before kissing him back hesitantly, never having kissed _anyone_ before. But when he kissed Tony back, wrapping both arms around Tony's neck, he found that he didn't want to let go.

**So there's a surprise for ya! Please review, the next chapter will have Thor coming back to hurt Loki by force of Fury. Poor Loki. /:**


	5. Fury

**History's Hat, yea, I realized this probably isn't K. Oops. I moved it up to T.**

Loki found himself pulling closer to Tony, letting out a small whimper of relief against the other man's lips. He wasn't sure why he was allowing it, or why he liked it either. Somehow he did though. He was almost disappointed when Tony pulled away.

Tony glanced at Loki, putting his hand around the back of the slighter man's neck. "You holding up alright? They didn't beat you up too bad did they?"

Loki gave a shrug, glancing at the ground. "Why aren't you going to... take your turn?"

Tony reached his hand up to run it through Loki's hair, only to have Loki close his eyes and suck in a sharp breath, like he was expecting to be hit.

Tony softly rested his hand in Loki's hair, brushing through it. "I thought maybe you would appreciate that. Was I wrong?"

Loki opened his eyes to look at Tony, shaking his head. "No, no- I mean, of course. I would prefer you didn't use harsh contact. I just don't understand why."

Tony shrugged, opening his mouth to say something, but froze when he heard the door open behind them. Loki was glancing past him, obviously at whoever just came in. And from the look on his face, it wasn't someone friendly.

Tony spun around, a little surprised to see both Thor _and_ Fury.

Fury gave Tony a nasty look, seeming quite annoyed. "What exactly are you doing, Stark?"

Tony had to think about that for a moment. "An interrogation?"

Fury rolled his eyes, giving Thor a shove forward. The guilty look on Thor's face as he approached the two gave Tony an uneasy feeling. He decided to back up a little, forcing Loki into a corner, blocking him from Thor's reach. "What's going on?"

The question was intended for Thor, but it was Fury who answered it. "Thor has returned after a talk with us. He's going to try and give it another go. He had some... problems last time, so I'm staying to make sure there aren't any problems this time."

Tony glanced back at Thor, who looked to the floor, unwilling to meet Tony's eyes.

Tony nodded a little, feeling almost betrayed by Thor. "Alright, well, tell you what. You come through me, and you can have him. Until then, nobody's touching him."

Tony wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, or how he planned on stopping Thor without his suit, but he stood his ground nevertheless, giving Thor a death glare, daring him to make a move towards Loki.

It only managed to piss Director Fury off further, however, and he called in some backup over his earpiece.

First, two security officers attempted to pull Tony away, but it ended up taking three, as he was much stronger then they had anticipated without his suit on. He was in handcuffs almost immediately, and one officer was left to hold him in place when they were through.

He let out a growl of protest as Thor approached his little brother, tugging forward, only to have the handcuffs dig into his wrists.

The look on Loki's face as Thor approached him made both Tony and Thor a little sick. Thor dropped his hammer; he had no intention of using it, and took Loki roughly by the arms, not having to use much strength to shove him into the other wall across the cell.

Loki recovered quickly, standing up as Thor approached him again. He felt the blonde grab his hair, fisting it harshly. Thor leaned in, whispering to his little brother, quiet enough so only they two could hear. "Pretend this hurts you, Loki." He took ahold of Loki's arm, turning him around and pressing him against the glass, pinning his arm there. Taking a fistful of Loki's hair again, he tugged slightly to give Loki the hint, whom caught on rather quickly and tossed his head back into his brother's hold, letting out two fake soft cries of discomfort.

At that, Thor turned him around so they were face to face, taking Loki's chin in his hand, making it look as if he was holding him roughly. He looked his brother in the eyes, and Loki took the hint again. Whimpering, he struggled away from his brother's hold, but Thor held him still. Gently, but keeping him in place no doubt.

Loki looked into his Thor's eyes, trying to guess what he should do next, when a flash of regret went across his big brother's face. He was left confused for a split second before the bigger man used quite a bit of force to shove Loki down to the ground with the hand holding his chin.

Loki's eyes went wide as Thor came to stand over him, he didn't have to fake the fear anymore.

"Loki, do you understand what you've done?! You've brought harm to many people, people who were helpless against you! Do you not see what is wrong with that?!"

Loki gave a quick nod, hoping to make his brother happy. He couldn't help it that he tensed as Thor came closer. He didn't attempt to flee, as he'd found it to be useless in such a confined area. He did force himself up again, but only on to his knees, hoping submission would please Thor and hopefully Fury. He looked up as his big brother came to stand infront of him. He tried not to shy away as Thor put his hand back in Loki's hair, gripping it so that Loki was forced to look at him. "Do you understand why this is necessary, brother?"

Loki attempted to nod, but found it useless with the way Thor was holding his hair. He swallowed before trying to speak. "Yes. I am sorry, brother." He said it loud enough so that Fury would hear, averting his eyes as he saw tears glistening in Thor's.

Thor glanced over to Director Fury, unshed tears threatening to fall. "May I be through?" His voice was quiet, almost shaky.

Fury relented, giving a nod. "You're finished." He glanced over to the officer holding Tony. "You can let him go."

Thor released his grip on Loki's soft hair as Fury and the young officer left, glancing away from his younger brother as he wiped away some stray tears.

Tony quickly made his way to Loki, shooting Thor a horrible glare as he knelt next to the dark-haired broken mess of a man. "Hey, hey, you alright?"

His voice was soft as he pulled Loki into his arms, allowing Loki to bury his face into his neck.

Thor glanced at them with a pained look on his face, stepping towards them but stopping as he saw the look Tony gave him.

"Brother, I am so sorry. I had to, I had no choice."

Loki lifted his head to rest it on Tony's shoulder, looking in Thor's direction. "I'm sort of getting used to it." He said, his voice resigned. "It's alright."

Thor made another move towards his brother, but stopped himself as Loki's body went from relaxed to rigid as soon as he took a step towards them. Loki gripped Tony's shirt, causing Tony to give Thor another dirty look. "Come touch him again. I dare you. See if I don't kick your ass."

Thor glanced away, feeling sick to his stomach about the fact that Loki was afraid whenever he tried to come close to him. "I will leave you two alone. Please know that I am truly sorry though, Loki."

Loki turned his head away, moving closer into Tony's hold. He didn't want to talk right now, not with Thor.

Thor made his way from the cell again, his hammer hanging loosely from his hand at his side.

Tony pulled Loki back to look at him, but Loki wasn't wanting to make eye contact. "Are you alright, Loki?"

Loki only pulled himself back into Tony's chest, nodding his head against his shoulder.

Tony moved so that he was leaned back against the wall, softly pressing a kiss into Loki's hair. "'Ts alright. Nobody's gonna hurt you now. I've got you."

**Alright, so, incase you guys somehow haven't figured it out, this is frostiron. I'm not sure how far I'm gonna keep going, but there will be more chapters.**


End file.
